


Shadows From The Ground

by MlbvUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlbvUchiha/pseuds/MlbvUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto has begun to vacillate on whether he likes Hinata or not. Love is so complicated was all Naruto could think about. Worst of all, he had developed a new feeling for Sasuke...was it stronger friendship or something else? Could either go NaruHina or NaruSasu. Click on story to read full summary! Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows From The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Anyway, I'm gonna write a Sasuke x Naruto fanfic or Naruto x Hinata, not gonna be perfect but I'm going to try. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.
> 
> Title: Shadows from the Ground
> 
> Full Summary: After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto has begun to vacillate on whether he likes Hinata or not. He's grateful she put her life on the line for him, but his heart doesn't know if his affection for her is love or not. Love is so complicated was all Naruto could think about. Worst of all, he had developed a new feeling for Sasuke...was it stronger friendship or something else? Could either go NaruxSasu or NaruxHina. Click on the story to read the whole summary.
> 
> Naruto woke up from a nightmare he had had for a while now, this time however was the scariest of them. In his dream there had been monsters, he couldn't see them, but he could tell by their shadows. The creatures would come up from the ground and start killing people, blood scattered everywhere. The one new thing that had made his nightmare more disturbing was the fact that Sasuke and he had been surrounded by these creatures and were about to get ripped into little pieces. Naruto started looking at the ground every now and then, only did he rest in peace when Sasuke told him he was going to explore the world. Ha-ha, I must of been crazy thinking the dream could become reality. It can't happen with Sasuke gone, because that wouldn't go along with THE dream. Or would it…...

Title: Shadows from the Ground

Introduction:

The Leaf Village, full of competition. Shinobi who worked hard to complete their missions, obey rules and protect their family. There were people who were exceptions, Naruto, he wouldn't let anyone tell him when to quit or what to dream. His motivation to be the next hokage kept him going all this years, he never gave up when people told him to go ahead and die! Now, Naruto is 17 and only getting closer to his dream. The people who know him know that his dream is to become the 7th hokage; to be acknowledged by many people. The people closer to him knew that his second motivation was to impress Sasuke, he wants to prove that he is worthy of being his friend. Although during the war he had already impressed Sasuke, he still felt the need to keep impressing him. Naruto is known to be straight, and he had proved it, but there were times when Naruto doubted it. Whenever he found himself day dreaming about what was his sexual preference he would freak out and smack his head. That's not important, I like girls, it's final Naruto would tell himself. He thought that his sexual preference wouldn't matter, and if he was found gay, it was not something Shinobi would openly accept. If that was his weak spot, he wouldn't want people to know his weak spot. He had to stay strong, for himself and the new generations to come.

As Naruto walked to Hinata's house, he wondered what would have happened if Sasuke would have been a girl, would he somewhat resemble Hinata's body? He didn't like Hinata as a girlfriend, he knew that as clear as day. He just decided to go out with Hinata for his future's sake. He didn't want to suffer any more emotional problems, he wasn't ready after a war.

Naruto really wanted to spend time with Sasuke, and seeing him spend more time with Sakura made his heart hurt. Just another emotional problem. He didn't know what this new feeling was, and didn't want to know. Either he wanted Sasuke or not, it was something Naruto would argue about every day; to himself. He wanted to know the real answer, but didn't at the same time. Hinata was a nice girl and he didn't want to break her feelings, besides it didn't feel wrong to be at her side. Once Naruto had tried to talk to Kakashi about his mixed feelings, but Kakashi didn't know what to answer. He had just turned bright red and said he wasn't ready to act like a father, Like that had anything to do with it, Naruto thought. Later on that day, Naruto made Kakashi promise to never tell anyone about his mental state, maybe it was just temporarily.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed, as she went running up to Naruto, stopping a few inches away from him. She was blushing all over. If you could describe it you could say she looked like a tomato. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and give her a weird look. Hinata had gotten closer to Naruto after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Naruto didn't mind, but he'd find himself wishing she would be less shy and more outgoing. You couldn't blame the girl, she was trying very hard to be more outgoing. Her clothing even changed from very little showing of skin to a bit more tight and more skin revealing clothes.

Naruto had to admit, she had one fine body.

"Hey" Naruto smiled, making Hinata blush even more- if that was possible. "You want to go for a walk around the Village?"

"Y-yeah" Hinata smiled back, oh, how hard was she trying not to faint. Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her around, he thought that maybe that would make her more use to being around him. Poor Hinata, she was not ready, she was getting closer to fainting. Before this happened, she sended chakra to her feet, now she was putting pressure on the ground. In response Naruto stopped. "Can we walk, instead of running?"

"Sure, after walking around one lap you want to get some Ramen?" Naruto let go of her hand, and started walking at her pace. Naruto thought at least she stopped stammering every time she talks to me. There went some progress between him and Hinata but why does Sasuke keep ignoring me? Naruto would always think to his self. Whenever Sasuke saw Naruto, he would grin or have no emotion at all, then he would turn and disappear. That was creepy yet sexy.

Sasuke had no interest on Naruto, since Naruto beaten him on the Fourth Great Ninja War the only thing he wanted to accomplish was getting stronger and smarter. Without doing anything illegal of course. Now Naruto didn't want to stalk or look around for him, he decided it was best to leave him alone. But, it didn't seem like a good way of thinking. People who are left alone, don't always have the best ideas. They could be planning a murder, but that is not the way Sasuke thinks now. Sasuke was finally free of revenge and had nothing against anyone. The way he looked at things were a sarcastic wow! or just a shrug when he didn't want to talk.

His brain was blank, he didn't like to think unless it was needed and he was always on guard- how was that even possible? Then again you could see how that was possible. He had went threw a lot since he was little; his big brother killed his parents, and then the only thing on his mind was taking revenge by killing his brother, Itachi. Only to find out he was hating on the wrong person. That felt like a stab in the heart and the Fourth Great Ninja War didn't make it any better for Sasuke. The only reason he didn't try to commit suicide like some idiot was because that was a sign of weakness. He detested people who'd killed themselves because their lives didn't turn out the way they wished or because they had a problem and didn't find a way out. Furthermore, Sasuke used to not mind being alone but after the war he started feeling lonely; he didn't understand this feeling and wanted to ditch it. It was a sign of weakness to him. This is why he decided it was better to ignore Naruto and go back to the way he used to be; just modify some things here and there. For example he promised to never to kill innocent people. He didn't want trouble, now that he had find a tint of happiness in his heart. Lately Sasuke was thinking about going to explore the Shinobi world, but before he did he wanted to enjoy looking at Naruto, his best friend. Then he wouldn't forget about Naruto, not that he would. It had to do more with the physical appearance, just in case he left and didn't return after 50 years or more. Then he wouldn't have trouble finding Naruto when he got old and wrinkly.

(THE nightmare) (*If you read the summary, you should know it's Naruto's nightmare*)

A man eating beast had been awaken, hungry for flesh. Red eyes glowing in the dark, with perfectly sharp teeth….

To be Continued…..


End file.
